


JohnLock: Don't Ignore Me, John!

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Reading, ignoring, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John really shouldn't ignore Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock: Don't Ignore Me, John!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, God, I remember this prompt, and I think someone did fanart of it, too. Oh, God, I'm a genius. xoxo

John sat in his armchair, enjoying a book which he was about halfway through now. There was thudding on the stairs, then the bursting through the door.  
“Oh, God!” Sherlock yelled in distress as he jumped forward to lay sideways in his chair. John looked up suspiciously from his book to see an angry, exasperated Sherlock with his feet and head dangling on either side of the chair.  
“Something bad happen?” he asked cautiously.  
“Stupid Anderson, stupid Donovan,” Sherlock grumbled. “Stupid everything!”  
“Right.” John returned to reading his book, used to Sherlock’s yelling. A knock at the front door.  
“Oh, is everything alright?” Mrs. Hudson asked confusedly. “I heard shouting.”  
“It’s fine, Mrs. Hudson,” John reassured as Sherlock tapped rapidly and frustratedly on the leather. “He’s just annoyed.”  
“Oh. Thank goodness.” Mrs. Hudson took a deep, melodious breath before descending the stairs back to her flat.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” John asked Sherlock.  
“Stupid idiots, they got it all wrong!” Sherlock yelled at no one in particular. “As if the murder weapon was a pipe, no! That was just silencing, no, there was a puncture wound carefully placed in one of the most fatal nerve centers in the neck that will kill you. They refused to listen! They claimed it was an accident. No one could accidentally kill themselves with that precision!” Sherlock suddenly jumped up and went through the kitchen to his bedroom, but not before taking a vial and smashing it against the countertop.  
“Jesus,” John cursed under his breath as he heard the bedroom door slam. Deciding not to dabble in Sherlock’s anger, he continued on with his book in an attempt to ignore the whole situation.  
***  
It must’ve been hours since Sherlock came out of his room because John was almost done with his book. As soon as he noticed, he looked behind him to get a glimpse at the door to Sherlock’s bedroom. He went over his options. One, he could knock on the bedroom door and ask what was wrong, or two, he could finish his book, then go for a stroll. Choosing the latter, he went back to the last few pages.  
Suddenly, Sherlock’s bedroom door opened quietly and creaked. Sherlock emerged from behind it, dressed in his usual nightclothes, a striped blue dress robe, blue trousers and a white shirt. John hardly noticed his movement as he sank further into the words of his book, ignoring anything and everything that wasn’t those last three pages. Sherlock ventured through the apartment until he was behind John’s chair.  
“John,” he said, but John didn’t answer. “John?” Nothing. He shook his flatmate’s shoulder, but was quickly jerked away.  
“Not now,” John mumbled, half-aware of the reality of the world.  
“John,” Sherlock pressed, though it sounded more like a whine of attention. He flopped his head next to his flatmate’s. “John.” John sighed and did his best to ignore his friend. Two more pages. Sherlock pushed himself further over the chair so now he was hanging upside down.  
“John,” he groaned like a child. “John!” John moved his book out of the way, but then realised he shouldn’t have when Sherlock sank himself into his lap, feet flailing dangerously behind the chair.  
“John!” Sherlock said. “Don’t ignore me, John! John!” John only had one idea that just might shut Sherlock up.  
So, very carefully he moved his book and leaned down to kiss the detective’s lips, only for a few seconds before pulling away.  
“There,” he said, moving his book to eyesight again. “Now, if that doesn’t shut you up, I don’t know what will. Now, leave me alone. I want to finish this book.” John continued to finish the last few paragraphs as Sherlock touched where John’s lips had just been on his own. He smirked.  
Bugging John was fun.


End file.
